In the field of automobile repair, it is well known that detecting a problem with an ignition coil may be difficult. Typically, problems that may arise within the ignition coil include a short circuit or a broken coil wire. While commercial devices are available to professional mechanics, there are no testing devices available for an individual who prefers to repair his own vehicles.
Alternatively, it is known that some automobile parts stores use devices similar to those found in repair shops such that an individual may bring in an ignition coil to be tested. This obviously requires the removal of the ignition coil from the automobile. In the event the tester is used at a parts retailer, if the ignition coil is not in need of replacement or repair, then it is re-installed in the automobile. In that case, further investigation must be made to determine the cause of the problem. Due to the difficulties involved in testing an ignition coil, it is often replaced whether or not it is faulty. This can be an expensive alternative.
Hence, it is desirable to have a device which may be used for testing ignition coils which is easily affordable. Further, it is desirable to provide a testing device which more accurately and dynamically tests the integrity of ignition coils when compared to conventional devices.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for testing automobile ignition coils whereby the device is inexpensively manufactured.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device whereby greater accuracy is attained over testing devices of the prior art.